


Al suo fianco (di gatergirl79)

by vannagio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e10 Death's Door, F/M, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: Becky Rosen riceve un messaggio da Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At His Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866119) by [gatergirl79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79). 



> **Titolo originale:** At His Side  
>  **Storia in lingua originale:** [su AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/866119); [su Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7725823/1/At-His-Side);  
>  **Autrice:** [gatergirl79 su AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79); [Gatergirl79 su Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3117266/Gatergirl79);  
>  **Beta-reader in italiano:** [jaybree](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=65851) santa subito  
>  **Note della traduttrice:** Questa oneshot è ambientata durante la settima stagione (nel caso non l’abbiate ancora vista, sappiate che contiene grossi spoiler) e costituisce un vero e proprio _What If?_ dell’episodio 7x10 “Death’s Door”.  
>  A me piace un sacco, soprattutto il presupposto su cui si basa, ma non voglio anticiparvi nulla. Mi limito a ringraziare [duedicoppe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=99844), che anni fa me l’aveva segnalata conoscendo la mia passione per Becky Rosen (sola e insieme a Sam), e Gatergirl79 naturalmente, che è stata così gentile da darmi (nel novembre del 2015) il suo consenso per la traduzione (che sempre nel novembre del 2015 avevo pubblicato su EFP sul mio account [Rovescio](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=896746)).  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
_Posta in arrivo: numero sconosciuto_  
_Hanno sparato a Bobby. Condizioni critiche. Non so cosa fare._  
_Sam_

 _Messaggio: B_  
_Dove sei?_

  
~~~~~

  
Becky fissava l’insegna dell’ospedale. Dean si sarebbe arrabbiato vedendola arrivare, lo sapeva. Aveva reso molto chiaro che non gli andava a genio, ma non poteva preoccuparsi di questo, Sam aveva bisogno di lei. Varcò la soglia dell’edificio, giocherellando con l’orlo della gonna. Impiegò meno di cinque minuti per individuare l’uomo per il quale era venuta. Era insieme a suo fratello fuori dal pronto soccorso, in attesa di notizie riguardo all’uomo che per anni era stato come un padre per entrambi. Becky non aveva mai avuto il privilegio di incontrare il grande Bobby Singer, ma ciò che aveva letto su di lui glielo faceva desiderare. Se fosse sopravvissuto.

Osservava Sam dall’infermeria, il sole che entrava dalla finestra faceva brillare i suoi lunghi capelli. Non sembrava molto diverso dall’ultima volta che si erano incontrati.  
«Posso aiutarla, signorina?», le chiese un’infermiera, a voce abbastanza forte da guadagnarsi l’attenzione dei due uomini.  
Becky arrossì leggermente. «No, grazie, sono con loro». Indicò Sam e Dean. Si avvicinò lentamente, l’occhiataccia rabbiosa che Dean le stava lanciando la rendeva nervosa.  
«Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?». Praticamente aveva strillato.  
Becky raddrizzò la schiena. Per quanto minaccioso potesse essere Dean Winchester, Becky non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi intimidire. «I-io...». Be’, ecco che fine aveva fatto il suo proposito.  
«Le ho mandato un messaggio», spiegò Sam alle spalle del fratello.  
«Cosa?». Dean si voltò bruscamente per fissarlo con uno sguardo confuso e arrabbiato. «Per quale diavolo di motivo?».

  
~~~~~

  
Dean e Sam si guardavano di traverso a vicenda.  
«Volevo parlare con qualcuno», disse Sam con calma al fratello maggiore.  
Dean restò a bocca aperta. «Così hai chiamato la tua pazza ex-moglie? Perché?», scattò furiosamente.

Sam serrò la mascella. Non poteva rispondere a quella domanda. Era vero, Becky non era quel che si dice una persona normale. Era una fan ossessiva, che non capiva i confini dello spazio personale. Aveva fatto degli sbagli, ma c’era una cosa che Sam poteva dire sulla sua cosiddetta ex-moglie: capiva sia lui che la sua vita. Becky era a conoscenza di tutte le cose che lui aveva fatto e ciononostante lo amava. «Non cominciare, Dean».  
«Cominciare?». Dean posò i severi occhi verdeacqua su Becky. «Hai dimenticato che ha fatto un patto con un demone e che ti ha drogato per convincerti a sposarla?».  
Sam deglutì a vuoto, guardando alternativamente un Dean furioso e una molto imbarazzata Becky. «Certo che no, Dean. Ma non è la prima ad aver fatto un patto con un demone, o sbaglio?». Il tono della sua voce diceva chiaramente “Tu dovresti essere l’ultimo a parlare!”.

Dean portò ancora una volta lo sguardo su Sam. Non era in vena di stronzate. Non ora, non con Bobby in punto di morte. E invece stava discutendo a proposito di una slasher pazzoide ossessionata dal suo fratellino. Sam aveva perso qualche rotella, era chiaro. Era l’unica spiegazione possibile al perché, fra tutti, avesse chiamato proprio lei.  
«Quindi? Vuoi giocare di nuovo alla famiglia felice?».  
Sam sospirò e roteò gli occhi. «Volevo solo qualcuno con cui parlare, Dean».  
«Ci sono io!».  
Sam lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
«Sul serio?».  
«Signori, questo è un ospedale. Capisco che siete sotto stress, ma vi prego di abbassare la voce oppure di uscire», ordinò un’infermiera grossa e austera, che immediatamente ricordò loro Missouri.  
«Scusi», disse Sam con rispetto. «Parleremo a bassa voce».  
L’infermiera rivolse loro un’altra occhiata severa prima di tornare dietro alla sua scrivania.  
«Ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria», commentò Dean seguendo la donna che si allontanava, non prima però di aver lanciato a Becky uno sguardo feroce, rendendo abbastanza chiaro che non era la benvenuta.

«Mi dispiace per quello che ha detto».  
Becky scrollò le spalle. «É tutto a posto. Non sono mai piaciuta a Dean».  
I due si guardarono a vicenda per un lungo momento, senza dire una parola. Sam osservò attentamente Becky, cercando di assimilarne tutto il possibile. Sembrava diversa. Più calma, più controllata. Normale, in mancanza di un termine migliore.  
«Come sta?», chiese all’improvviso Becky, distogliendo Sam dai suoi pensieri.  
«Non molto bene», rispose Sam con un filo di voce. «Ovviamente Dean nega l’evidenza. Si è convinto che Bobby si rimetterà presto. Ma io...». Gli si spezzò la voce e si allontanò dall’ex-moglie.

Becky lo affiancò, poggiando con gentilezza la mano sulla sua manica. Non disse nulla di sciocco come “andrà tutto bene” o “starà meglio”. Lei sapeva cosa significava essere un cacciatore. Sapeva che quando si trattava di Sam e Dean Winchester non c’era mai un lieto fine. Così gli diede l’unica cosa che poteva dargli: conforto.

Sam ricacciò indietro le lacrime e abbassò lo sguardo su Becky; avvertiva un certo sollievo allo stomaco, un sentimento che non provava da tanto tempo. Quel sentimento che si prova nel conoscere qualcuno che ti sta accanto quando hai bisogno di lui, senza secondi fini. Che suonava parecchio strano, dato che si trattava di Becky. Ma se avesse mai avuto un secondo fine, era sempre stato stargli vicino. Ancora una volta si rendeva conto di quanto fosse cambiata. Non lo stava fissando con occhi incantati come faceva di solito, quel tipo di espressione che lo metteva a disagio tutte le volte. Era chiaro che lo adorava ancora, ma non in modo esagerato. Infatti, a voler essere onesti, era piuttosto piacevole averla lì. Per quanto fosse arrabbiato con lei per tutta la storia del patto ruthie-demoniaco, era anche vero che Becky gli aveva dato qualcosa che nel corso degli ultimi anni aveva perso: normalità. Per un po’, almeno. Be’, _normale_ per gli standard della loro vita. Per un attimo aveva creduto di poter fare il suo lavoro e contemporaneamente avere una vita. Con la donna giusta. Con qualcuno che capiva. 

Quell’idea scioccò Sam al punto da strapparlo ai suoi pensieri. Si allontanò da Becky e si diresse di nuovo vero la panchina sulla quale era stato seduto poco prima che arrivasse il dottore. Si lasciò cadere stravaccato sul legno duro.

  
~~~~~

  
Becky lo seguì e prese posto sulla panchina, lasciando tra loro un ampio spazio nel quale posò la sua borsa. Un attimo dopo aver ricevuto il messaggio di Sam, si era fiondata in auto e aveva guidato senza fermarsi fin quando non era arrivata a destinazione. Mentre impugnava il volante e correva lungo l’autostrada, aveva capito come mai Sam e Dean amassero tanto viaggiare in auto. Sì, Sam lo amava, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a Dean. Segretamente si divertiva un mondo a trascorrere ore e ore accanto a suo fratello, ascoltando rock classico, prendendosi in giro a vicenda, discutendo. Per Sam significava essere a casa. Lei non aveva mai avuto quel tipo di legame. Era figlia unica, completamente incapace di socializzare. Gli unici amici che aveva erano quelli incontrati su internet. Per questo motivo si era lasciata trascinare così tanto da Supernatural, ci scommetteva. Aveva colmato un vuoto nella sua vita. Dandole degli amici, anche se virtuali. Mostrandole quanto due persone potessero essere unite. Spiegandole il vero significato della parola amore. E prendersi una sbandata per Sam era stato così facile! Lui era dolce, gentile e amorevole. Si prendeva cura delle persone, aveva perso coloro che amava. Chi non si sarebbe innamorato di una persona del genere? Perlomeno, quello era l’inizio della storia.

Poi lo aveva effettivamente incontrato. Il vero Sam Winchester in carne e ossa, ed era molto meglio di come Chuck lo aveva descritto. Dopo di che Becky si era presa un cotta pazzesca per Sam. Per questo motivo le cose con Chuck non avevano funzionato. Dopo aver letto la nuova storia che lui aveva scritto, della battaglia che Sam stava per affrontare, Becky si era innamorata ancora più profondamente di lui. Poi era accaduto. Il suo desiderio si era avverato. Era diventata la Signora Sam Winchester ed era stato come un sogno che diventa realtà. Baciare Sam, lavorare con Sam, era tutto così perfetto! Fin quando il sogno non le si era sbriciolato intorno, fin quando non era stata costretta a fare i conti con se stessa e la sua vita. Sam era stato così dolce, nonostante tutto. Accidenti, considerato quello che gli aveva fatto, avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di farla internare. Invece le aveva detto che era una brava persona e che un giorno avrebbe incontrato qualcuno che l’avrebbe resa veramente felice. Cosa che non sarebbe mai successa, perché anche se Sam, Dean e alcuni membri della sua famiglia pensavano che era solo una fan pazzoide, a lei importava davvero di Sam. Se così non fosse stato, avrebbe accettato il patto col demone e fanculo le conseguenze. Sam non lo avrebbe mai saputo e lei sarebbe stata felice.

Vedere Sam andare via era stato un duro colpo, ma Becky aveva deciso che era il momento di dare una svolta alla propria vita. Così aveva chiuso il suo sito e il suo gruppo di discussione, ripulito il suo account Twitter e Facebook. Aveva trovato un lavoro discreto e provato a uscire con qualcuno. Anche se nessuno di quei ragazzi poteva competere con Sam, ci aveva provato. Poi aveva ricevuto quel primo messaggio e tutte le sue buone intenzioni erano volate fuori dalla finestra. Era mezza addormentata quando il cellullare aveva squillato segnalando l’arrivo di un messaggio. Era stata colta di sorpresa, poco ma sicuro. Aveva brontolato, pensando che si trattasse di sua madre che le chiedeva come fosse andato l’appuntamento di qualche ora prima. E invece...

 _Posta in arrivo: numero sconosciuto._  
_Colorado. Caccia ai fantasmi._  
_Sam._

Non era stato l’ultimo messaggio. Nel corso delle settimane successive, Sam si era fatto sentire ogni due o tre giorni. Non si trattava di lunghe conversazioni da togliere il fiato, ogni messaggio era come il primo.

 _Posta in arrivo: numero sconosciuto_  
_Dakota. Leviatani._  
_Sam._

 _Posta in arrivo: numero sconosciuto_  
_Illinois. Fantasma di Jacob Coots._  
_Sam._

 _Posta in arrivo: numero sconosciuto_  
_Seattle. Skinwalker._  
_Sam._

 _Posta in arrivo: numero sconosciuto_  
_New Jersey. Zombie._  
_Sam._

Lei rispondeva sempre nello stesso modo.

 _Messaggio: B_  
_Tu stai bene?_

La risposta sarebbe stata un semplice “sì” e poi silenzio per giorni. Becky avrebbe provato a dimenticare i messaggi e ad andare avanti con la sua vita fino all’arrivo del successivo. Il suo cuore faceva le capriole alle parole “numero sconosciuto”, sapendo che si trattava di Sam. Non cancellava mai i messaggi e qualche volta, dopo una brutta giornata o un orribile appuntamento insoddisfacente al quale lei per prima non sarebbe voluta andare, si faceva forza, si tuffava sotto le coperte e li rileggeva, finché non si addormentava sperando nell’arrivo di nuove notizie.

Infine aveva ricevuto il messaggio che l’aveva portata lì.

«Sam?».  
«Sì?». Non la stava guardando.  
«Perché mi hai mandato quei messaggi?», mormorò lei.

Sam rimase in silenzio per un momento. Mise distrattamente la mano in tasca e tirò fuori il suo cellullare, fissandolo come se avesse le risposte che cercava. «A dire il vero, non lo so. Avevo preso il cellullare con l’intenzione di informare tutti di Bobby e ho realizzato che non c’era nessuno da chiamare». La sua voce si era incrinata un’altra volta, Sam sentiva le lacrime accumularsi dietro agli occhi. «Ellen, Jo, Rufus... tutti loro... non ci sono più. E adesso anche Bobby...». Non riuscì più a trattenersi: le lacrime rotolavano giù lungo le guance mentre le dita si serravano intorno al cellullare.

Becky scivolò un po’ più vicina, la sua borsa faceva ancora da barriera tra loro. Mosse la mano e la posò su quella tremante di Sam. Lui alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi rossi si incrociarono con quelli azzurri di lei.  
«Grazie per essere venuta, Becky», disse a bassa voce.  
«Ehi...», gli sorrise calorosamente, «...ovvio che sarei venuta. Tu puoi sempre contare su di me, Sam».

  
~~~~~~

  
Quelle parole suonavano talmente oneste, che Sam non poté impedire al suo cuore di sobbalzare. Le uniche persone sulle quali aveva potuto fare davvero affidamento in passato erano Dean e Bobby. Gli erano rimasti accanto a dispetto di tutto quello che aveva fatto. Sam le sorrise. «Penso che ti abbiamo sottovalutato, Becky». Voltò la mano per prendere la sua. «Tu sei meravigliosa, lo sai?». Vide una vistosa spruzzata di rosso macchiarle il viso, ma non vi era alcuna traccia del sorriso sciocco che aveva visto sulla sua faccia un centinaio di volte.

  
~~~~~~

  
Becky liberò la sua mano e si allontanò da Sam, fissandosi i piedi e standosene seduta in un silenzioso imbarazzo. «Non devi dire queste cose, Sam. Io... io so che la pensi come Dean, che sono pazza e strana». Il tono della sua voce era flebile.  
«Questo non è vero», protestò Sam.  
Becky lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato e lui si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
«Okay, forse è un po’ vero. Ma ho riflettuto molto di recente». Di nuovo la vide arrossire. «Nel complesso sei stata una buona amica per noi, dicendoci della Colt ad esempio».

Becky si strinse nelle spalle. «Non ho fatto nulla di particolare. Chuck se lo sarebbe ricordato... prima o poi. A parte questo, sappiamo entrambi che sono stata più di intralcio che di aiuto».  
Sam provò una stretta allo stomaco. Davvero l’avevano fatta sentire così?  
«Dean ha ragione, ti ho drogato. Ero sul punto di fare un patto con un demone. Mi sono messa tra te e Dean», continuò lei. «Una o due buone azioni non cancellano tutte quelle cattive».

  
~~~~~

  
Sam si fece più vicino e prese le mani di Becky con una delle sue, mentre con l’altra le faceva sollevare il mento. «Becky, tu non sei cattiva. Hai fatto uno sbaglio, proprio come tutti noi. E tu sai meglio di chiunque altro quanto grossi sono gli sbagli miei e di Dean. Certo, non avresti dovuto drogarmi, o mentirmi... o legarmi a quel letto...», Sam sorrise suo malgrado per aver reso ancora più intenso il rossore di Becky, «...ma alla fine hai fatto la cosa giusta. Hai preso la decisione giusta, perché sapevi che avermi in quel modo non era avermi per davvero».

Becky osservò le loro dita intrecciate. «Ero veramente tentata di accettare quel patto, Sam», mormorò.  
«Non saresti umana, se non lo fossi stata. Ma ero convinto di quello che ti ho detto, Becky, troverai qualcuno perfetto per te».  
Becky gli rivolse un sorriso triste. Quella scintilla di amore e devozione non corrisposti splendeva ancora nel suo sguardo. «Ho chiuso il mio sito web. Ho cominciato a uscire con qualcuno», lo informò lei con il tono più spensierato che riuscì a sfoderare. 

Sam rimase sorpreso dall’impercettibile fitta di gelosia dalla quale venne attraversato. Dopo tutto, si trattava di Becky. Pazza, slasher, stalker Becky. Ma lei non era davvero così, non se la guardavi attentamente. E nel corso di quelle settimane a partire dal loro matrimonio fallito, lui aveva riflettuto. Ricordava quanto fosse stato piacevole avere qualcuno per cui tornare a casa dopo una caccia. Quanto affettuosa, dolce e divertente lei fosse stata in quei pochi giorni. «É grandioso», disse, cercando di fare del suo meglio per imprimere nella voce la sua approvazione, anche se non era riuscito a ingannare nemmeno le sue stesse orecchie. Non capiva perché si sentiva così. Non gli era importato quando Becky lo aveva “scaricato” per Chuck. Infatti si era sentito rinato. Adesso, invece, l’idea che Becky potesse uscire con qualcuno lo infastidiva. Che potesse avere un appuntamento. Che cosa sarebbe successo se lei avesse trovato qualcuno con cui sistemarsi? 

Che cosa gli stava succedendo? Non è che lui la desiderasse. Era solo un caso di sindrome da abbandono. La solita vecchia storia. Quando una persona ti corre dietro per anni e poi un giorno quella persona di punto in bianco capisce che non ti vuole più, all’improvviso ti rendi conto di desiderarla. Era la trama di innumerevoli commedie romantiche*. Tutto qua, si disse Sam. 

«Forse Dean aveva ragione», stava dicendo Becky, riportando Sam alla realtà.  
«Cosa?».  
Becky lo stava fissando accigliata. «Forse non dovrei essere qui. Non hai davvero bisogno di me, Sam. Hai bisogno solo di Dean».  
Sam indossò la sua tipica espressione di disapprovazione**, la stessa che aveva usato su Becky più di una volta. «Ne abbiamo parlato... Dean ed io non siamo...».  
Becky rise. «Le conosco, queste stupidaggini. Ma tu non hai bisogno di qualcuno come me, mi sono solo messa in mezzo. Non è come se mi volessi davvero qui con te». Abbassò il capo e la voce, mentre si chiedeva a cosa diavolo stesse pensando quando si era messa in macchina. Le mani di Sam si strinsero intorno alle sue. «Ti ho mandato quel messaggio, no? Ovvio che ti volevo qua»  
Becky corrugò la fronte. «Perché? Perché lo hai fatto?». 

Sam se lo chiedeva da settimane. Se doveva essere onesto, non conosceva la ragione. Tutto quello che sapeva era che una notte, dopo una caccia al fantasma piuttosto mediocre, lo aveva fatto. Dean si era lasciato svenire ubriaco di nuovo, lasciando Sam sempre più preoccupato per il suo stato mentale. Così si era seduto al tavolo del motel a buon mercato, sfogliando qualche giornale alla ricerca di un altro lavoro, il cellullare proprio accanto a lui. Non sapeva perché lo aveva afferrato; forse meditava di chiamare Bobby per parlargli di Dean. Ma non lo aveva fatto, invece aveva cominciato a digitare un semplice messaggio. Aveva provato qualcosa di molto simile al sollievo, dopo averlo inviato. Come se avere qualcuno con cui parlare fosse stato sufficiente ad alleggerirgli il peso sulle spalle. Aveva dormito come un bambino, quella notte. Dopo di che, il suo era diventato un bisogno, la sua mente lo tormentava giornalmente ( _Mi annoio, scrivi a Becky; le piacerebbe anche sapere cosa ci sta succedendo; si preoccuperà se non le scrivi subito;_ ) fin quando finalmente non cedeva. Non aveva mai scritto altro al di là di dove si trovassero, cosa stessero cacciando e di rispondere al suo solito “Tu stai bene?”. Erano passate solo un paio di settimane, ma quei brevi messaggi avevano dato a Sam un senso di pace, anche se suonava ridicolo. Così aveva trovato logico contattare Becky quando avevano sparato a Bobby. O almeno, era quello che raccontava a se stesso. La verità era che voleva qualcuno che fosse lì per lui. Desiderava quella sensazione di calma che aveva sperimentato nel corso di quei pochi giorni. Finalmente Sam si strinse nelle spalle e rispose alla domanda di Becky.  
«Non lo so. Lo volevo e basta».

  
~~~Becam: At His Side~~~

  
Dean era appoggiato alla scrivania dell’infermiera e osservava suo fratello e la fangirl pazzoide. Erano seduti vicini, a parlare. Sam le teneva la mano e le stava sollevando il mento. Sembrava un momento strappalacrime, se mai ne fosse esistito uno. Davvero disgustoso! Ma anche se era orribile da guardare, Dean non poteva fare a meno di invidiarlo. Gli mancava quel tipo di legame. Gli mancava avere qualcuno da chiamare quando si trovava con la merda fino al collo, sapendo che quel qualcuno avrebbe mollato tutto per correre al suo fianco e aiutarlo a superare il momento difficile. Aveva sperimentato una cosa del genere, una volta. Dean continuò a osservarli parlare.  
«Che coppia carina», disse la grossa infermiera dal suo lato della scrivania. «É bello che ci sia qualcuno qui per lui».  
Dean voltò il capo bruscamente. «Ci sono io».  
L’infermiera, che secondo il badge si chiamava Cheryl, lo guardò come per dire “Non fare l’idiota”. 

Distolse lo sguardo, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano nuovamente di lacrime. Non riusciva a fermarle, né loro né la sofferenza nel petto. Non stava così da schifo da... deglutì a fatica. Non ci avrebbe pensato, provava già abbastanza dolore.  
«Forse dovresti chiamare qualcuno», propose l’infermiera, comprensiva.  
Dean non disse nulla. Si limitò a marciare verso suo fratello e la pazza _Vorrei Essere Tua Cognata_ , desiderando chiamare qualcuno. Il suo sguardo deviò sull’uomo ancora incosciente che si trovava a una manciata di passi da loro, per poi tornare su Sam. «Interrompo qualcosa?». 

Becky raddrizzò la schiena e sottrasse le mani dalla stretta di Sam. Ancora una volta tornò a fissarsi le scarpe. Dean si sentì quasi in colpa per averla intimorita. _Quasi_.  
«No», disse Sam, il suo sguardo sfarfallò tra il fratello e Becky. «Stavamo solo parlando».  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sì, ho visto. Bene... posso parlarti _io_ adesso? _Da solo_ ». Lanciò un’occhiata a Becky, che però non se ne accorse.  
«Okay», rispose brusco Sam, mentre lui aspettava in piedi. «Scusaci un attimo, Becky».  
«Certo», sussurrò lei. 

  
~~~~~

  
Sam condusse Dean fuori dalla portata d’orecchio, sapendo che qualsiasi cosa Dean avesse intenzione di dire non era qualcosa che lui voleva che Becky origliasse. «Allora?».  
«Allora? In questo momento abbiamo abbastanza di cui occuparci, Sam».  
«Ne sono pienamente consapevole, Dean».  
«Allora vorresti spiegarmi cosa ci fa lei qui?», chiese Dean in un flebile sussurro.  
«Te l’ho detto, le ho scritto un messaggio».  
«Oh, certo...», Dean sospirò. «...perché volevi parlare con qualcuno. E da quanto tempo scrivi alla tua ex stalker pazzoide?».  
«Per favore, smettila di chiamarla pazza, Dean».  
Dean sgranò gli occhi. «Scusa? L’ultima volta che ho controllato, pensavi che fosse fuori come un balcone***».  
«Questo era prima». Sam sospirò, affondando le mani nelle tasche.  
«Prima? Prima di cosa, se posso chiedere?». 

Sam si sarebbe pentito di quello che stava per dire, lo sapeva, ma andò avanti lo stesso. «Prima di conoscerla meglio».  
Dean si limitò a fissarlo per qualche istante. « _Conoscerla meglio_? Credevo avessi detto che non era successo nulla».  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non intendevo fisicamente, Dean, quello è più nel tuo stile. Becky è una ragazza a posto».  
«Cosa?». 

Sam portò lo sguardo oltre le spalle del fratello per guardare Becky che si spostava verso la sua borsa.  
«Non è così cattiva come pensavo».  
«Ti ha drogato un’altra volta?», chiese Dean con rabbia crescente.  
«No!», urlò Sam, attirando parecchi sguardi su di loro. Rivolse un sorriso di scuse all’infermiera Cheryl, poi tornò su Dean. «No, non mi ha drogato. Ho solo riflettuto un po’, ultimamente».  
«Riguardo a Becky?». Dean lo chiese con un pizzico di divertimento e disgusto nella voce. «Sul serio?».  
Sam scrollò le spalle. «Riguardo all’avere una vita all’infuori della caccia. E sì, parlo seriamente».  
«Pensavo che lo avessimo superato, Sam. Siamo Winchester, per noi non ci sarà mai una vita all’infuori della caccia. Ci abbiamo provato entrambi ed entrambi ci siamo ricascati con tutte le scarpe».  
«Questo non significa che non possiamo avere una vita, Dean. Una famiglia. Altri cacciatori ne sono stati capaci».  
«Perché sono degli egoisti figli di puttana. Questa vita è troppo pericolosa per coinvolgere altre persone. Ho imparato la lezione nel modo peggiore».  
«Forse Lisa non era quella giusta per te, Dean».

Il maggiore dei Winchester fulminò Sam con un’occhiata di disprezzo. «Ti avevo avvertito, Sam», ringhiò, per poi prendere un respiro profondo. «E posso ricordarti che sei stato tu a volere che mi creassi una vita normale con lei? Pensavi che lei fosse giusta per me», aggiunse brusco.  
Sam deglutì a fatica e annuì. «Lo so, ma... mi sbagliavo».  
«Cosa?».  
«Pensavo che saresti stato felice con Lisa. Sapevo che ti saresti preso cura di lei e Ben. Sapevo che desideravi una famiglia. Ma non eri felice, Dean. L’ho visto, eri infelice».  
«Non è vero».  
«Stavi recitando, ma io ti conosco, Dean. Odiavi quella vita. Sei un cacciatore nato, molto più di me. Hai bisogno di cacciare. Hai bisogno di salvare le persone».  
Dean stava fissando intensamente quello spilungone del suo fratellino.  
«Non sto dicendo che odiavi avere una famiglia, o che odiavi Lisa, solo che... be’, forse non eri fatto per quel genere di vita e lei non era pronta per affrontate il nostro mondo». Sam ignorò la crescente furia negli occhi del fratello. «Forse... semplicemente lei non era il tipo di persona capace di gestirlo. E non vi amavate abbastanza per fare un tentativo».

  
~~~~~

  
Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Non aveva soltanto oltrepassato la linea di confine, ci aveva anche pisciato sopra. Dean si scagliò contro Sam con addosso mesi di frustrazione repressa, colpendolo dritto sul naso. Sam gridò per il dolore, Becky urlò il suo nome e Cheryl chiamò la sicurezza. Due uomini corpulenti trascinarono Dean lontano dal fratello.  
«É tutto a posto», disse Sam, agitando le mani verso i due uomini. «Solo un fraintendimento, sto bene, non succederà più», giurò attraverso un fiume di sangue. 

Dean guardò prima le guardie di sicurezza, che sembravano aver preso le parole del fratello per vangelo, e poi Sam. Non aveva avuto intenzione di colpirlo, ma Sam aveva toccato un nervo scoperto, un nervo scoperto dannatamente doloroso. Scrollate di dosso le mani dei due uomini, Dean oltrepassò Sam e prendendo dei respiri profondi uscì dall’ospedale per la terza volta in un giorno. Si lasciò cadere sul gradino di pietra più alto e si prese la testa tra le mani. Forse Sam aveva ragione, forse Lisa non era pronta o veramente disposta a essere la moglie di un cacciatore, non importava cosa avesse detto. Non era fatta della stessa pasta di Ellen o Jo. C’erano così tante cose che non era stato in grado di raccontarle per paura di spaventarla. Quando era entrato in casa sua, vampirizzato, non le aveva detto una parola a riguardo, sapendo che non avrebbe capito, che avrebbe perso la testa e che probabilmente avrebbe cercato di attaccarlo. Quello era stato il momento in cui aveva capito, nel profondo, che tra loro non avrebbe funzionato. La telefonata glielo aveva dimostrato. Lisa era meravigliosa, e amorevole, e perfetta, ma non era giusta per lui... e molto probabilmente lui non era giusto per lei. Crowley aveva reso il concetto abbondantemente chiaro. 

Becky poteva farcela, sapeva ogni cosa e non aveva dato di matto. Al contrario sembrava andare matta per tutta quella roba soprannaturale. Dean doveva dargliene atto. _Questo perché è pazza._ Già, ma non lo erano un po’ tutti? Si doveva essere un po’ pazzi per fare quel lavoro e si doveva essere parecchio pazzi per voler stare con qualcuno che faceva quel lavoro. Quindi, forse, solo forse, _Super Fan Becky Rosen_ era abbastanza pazza per essere ciò che Sam desiderava. Normale. 

  
~~~Becam: At His Side~~~

  
«Sam, stai bene?», chiese Becky al suo fianco, mentre un’infermiera gli medicava il naso sanguinante.  
«Sì, Bec’s».

Eccolo là il sorriso sciocco che gli era mancato. Wow. Non lo avrebbe mai detto. Guardò Becky più attentamente e un sorriso distese le sue labbra.  
«Tutto a posto, Mr Singer». L’infermiera sorrise, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla.  
Sam saltò giù dal letto, il suo sguardo che non lasciva mai quello di Becky. I due si stavano ancora fissando a vicenda, quando Dean tornò. Sentendolo tossire, Becky si voltò. I suoi lineamenti si tesero in un’espressione di disapprovazione che avrebbe potuto competere con una qualsiasi di quelle di Sam.  
«Era proprio necessario, Dean?», scattò lei, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Il più grande dei Winchester assottigliò lo sguardo in direzione della piccoletta. «Ascolta, _Miss Nana Tutta Tana****..._ ».  
«Ho un nome!».  
«Ed io che ho detto?», si lamentò Dean. «Ascolta, non so perché tu sia qui o quale sia il tuo piano, ma ciò che accade tra me e Sam rimane tra noi».  
«Lo hai colpito. Sei uno stronzo, Dean Winchester».  
«Becky!», si intromise Sam. «Dacci un taglio, me lo meritavo», disse alle sue spalle, lo sguardo di scuse fisso sul fratello. «Non intendevo quello che ho detto, Dean. Ti chiedo scusa».  
Dean lo stava guardando con aria sorpresa. Era come assistere daccapo all’incubo di Las Vegas. Solo che adesso era reale. «Okay, l’ho già dimenticato».

Becky stava ancora lanciando saette dagli occhi. «Vi rendete conto che fate sempre così, vero? Non è normale», brontolò.  
«Facciamo cosa?». Dean incrociò le braccia, imitando la postura e l’occhiataccia di Becky.  
«L’intera cosa del _Fingiamo Che Non Sia Mai Successo_. Non c’è da meravigliarsi che vi facciate sempre manipolare così facilmente dai cattivi. Tutto quello che devono fare è colpire il nervo giusto, solo perché _Vi Rifiutate Di Parlare_ ».

Dean e Sam si scambiarono un’occhiata, sapevano entrambi cosa Becky intendesse, ma nessuno dei due era disposto a riconoscere la verità nelle sue parole.  
«Voglio dire... sul serio, ragazzi...», continuò Becky, ignara del disagio che stava causando. «...il fantasma psichiatra, la demonessa zoccola ovvero _Colei Che Non Deve Essere Nominata..._ », disse facendo arretrare Sam sulle sue chilometriche gambe con un’occhiataccia. «...la sirena...», rivolse un sorriso saputo a Dean, che ancora una volta aveva assottigliato lo sguardo nella sua direzione. «...Crowley, Lucifero, Zachariah. Tutti loro usano i vostri segreti contro di voi, e perché? Perché i fantastici fratelli Winchester non sono tipi da commedia romantica. Non pensate che sia giunta l’ora per voi due di parlare dei vostri sentimenti e di non rimangiarveli? Niente di tutto ciò manderà all’aria il vostro rapporto. Se doveva succedere, sarebbe successo anni fa».

Dean fissava la nanerottola con la bocca aperta e tratteneva a malapena l’avversione nei suoi confronti. Ovviamente Becky lo ignorò, lo spintonò di lato e tornò a sedersi sulla panchina, lasciando Sam e Dean soli in un momento tanto imbarazzante. La seguirono con lo sguardo.  
«Quella è la persona con cui vorresti costruiti una vita?», chiese Dean con un’espressione al tempo stesso confusa e divertita.  
«Non ho detto questo, Dean!», scattò Sam. «Stavo solo dicendo che...».  
«Già, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia detto, stronzetto. Solo perché tu lo sappia, lei non verrà a caccia con noi. Al massimo può stare a casa e fare qualcosa... tipo i biscotti».  
Sam guardò male il ghigno del fratello. «Coglione» fu l’unica replica cui riuscì a pensare.  
Mentre seguivano Becky, si fissarono a vicenda per qualche istante prima di scoppiare a ridere entrambi. 

Becky sedeva sulla panchina, frugando nella borsa. «Ho portato il caffè», disse in un rispettoso pigolio, mentre tirava fuori un thermos rosa shocking. «Il caffè degli ospedali fa schifo». Lo porse a Sam, prima di tornare alla borsa. «So che probabilmente non avete voglia di mangiare, ma ho preparato una torta. Non si sa mai».  
Dean guardava Sam con un sopracciglio inarcato che diceva silenziosamente “Okay, non è così cattiva, forse dopo tutto ci sono ancora speranze per Becky Rosen”. Quel momento spensierato di calma benevola, però, fu di breve durata, perché la voce di un’infermiera raggiunse le loro orecchie. Stava chiaramente parlando di Bobby, così entrambi i ragazzi scattarono sull’attenti. 

Sam corse a fermare l’infermiera. «Cosa, cosa, cosa. Cosa sta succedendo?».  
Dean e Becky erano alle sue spalle, ascoltavano l’infermiera attentamente.  
«Sta mostrando segni di ripresa. Lo stiamo portando in sala operatoria». Gli sorrise dolcemente.  
Sam rivolse un’occhiata speranzosa ai due alle sue spalle.  
«Se lo volete vedere, potete entrare un attimo», aggiunse l’infermiera, prima di correre via. Dean e Sam si misero alle sue calcagna. 

I ragazzi stavano in piedi accanto al capezzale di Bobby guardandolo lottare per la sua vita. La speranza era tornata nei loro occhi. Sapevano che la vecchia ciabatta non avrebbe mollato. Era un cacciatore, dopo tutto, e se c’era una cosa che i cacciatori sapevano fare era combattere.  
«Chiedo scusa, dobbiamo andare», annunciò l’infermiera dalla soglia.  
«Sì, giusto». Sam annuì, degnandola di una rapida occhiata.  
Dopo aver scambiato un’occhiata col fratello, entrambi riportarono la loro attenzione su Bobby.  
«Ehi, uhm», mormorò Sam, incerto su cosa dire. «Bobby, ehm, ehi». Prese la mano del vecchio, la strinse e la scrollò gentilmente. «Solo... grazie... di tutto».

Dean osservava la scena in silenzio, il suo cuore scalpitava nel petto. Non poteva parlare, c’erano talmente tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire, ma le parole non volevano saperne di uscire. Così fece qualcosa che non faceva da parecchio tempo, non da Cass. Pregò. Pregò che l’uomo che era stato come un padre per lui e Sam sopravvivesse. Perché non poteva perdere anche lui. 

  
~~~~~~

  
Becky era in piedi sulla porta accanto all’infermiera, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Sapeva quanto difficile fosse per loro. Bobby era loro padre tanto quanto John Winchester. Lo sapevano tutti. E per loro sarebbe stato molto più difficile perdere Bobby che John, perché Bobby era stato molto presente nelle loro vite. Mentre l’infermiera entrava nella stanza, Becky inghiottì a fatica il nodo in gola.  
«Per favore, un passo indietro», ordinò la donna.  
Sam lasciò andare la mano dell’uomo anziano e fece per uscire dalla stanza insieme a Dean, quando Bobby si mosse, la sua mano che cercava di raggiungere quella di Sam. Becky drizzò il capo e sorrise. Per una volta qualcosa di buono stava per accadere ai Winchester.  
«C-cosa... ferma!», balbettò Sam, mente Bobby apriva gli occhi. «I suoi occhi sono aperti».  
Dean si freddò e tornò indietro. «Bobby?».  
«Ehi». Sam sorrise sollevato. 

Becky assisteva alla scena: il suo cuore faceva salti di gioia, mentre Bobby si strappava dalla faccia la maschera dell’ossigeno e guardava i suoi ragazzi. Sam strinse la mano dell’uomo nella sua. Bobby aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Dean lo fermò. «Non parlare, non parlare. Una penna!». Afferrò la cartella clinica ai piedi del letto, tirandone fuori una penna. «Qui, qui, qui...», disse rapidamente, porgendo la penna a Sam, che la porse a Bobby.  
L’anziano uomo acciuffò la mano di Sam e cominciò a scrivere. Non appena ebbe terminato, sorrise e parlò. «Idioti».

Tutti loro sorrisero. Sarebbe stato bene. Ecco a voi Bobby Singer. Niente lo avrebbe mai sconfitto. Mai.  
Purtroppo il sollievo ebbe vita breve, perché Bobby si lasciò cadere contro il cuscino. Linea piatta.  
«Bobby? Ehi?», lo chiamò Dean. La sua voce era dolorosamente roca. Il suono acuto e persistente del cardiofrequenzimetro riempiva il silenzio. 

Sul viso di Sam scorrevano calde lacrime, mentre inciampava fuori dalla stanza d’ospedale e si gettava nell’abbraccio confortevole di Becky; la avvolse stretta tra le braccia e pianse tra i suoi capelli. Anche lei stava piangendo. Non perché aveva conosciuto Bobby di persona, ma perché sapeva chi Sam e Dean avevano perso. Strinse Sam forte, dandogli soltanto il conforto e il supporto di cui aveva bisogno, nient’altro. Alla fine Sam sciolse l’abbraccio, il suo viso rosso e gonfio. Guardò in basso verso Becky, ma non parlò. Non ne aveva bisogno. Lei sollevò la piccola mano e gli toccò il viso, asciugandogli le lacrime.  
I dottori e le infermiere arrivarono di corsa. Vennero urlate molte cose. Ma nessuno di loro vi prestò molta attenzione, finché un dottore non si avvicinò. «Mi dispiace, non c’era niente che potessimo fare», disse con compassione. «Vi daremo un po’ di tempo». 

Sam si voltò, dirigendosi vero il letto e l’ormai defunto Bobby Singer. Senza rendersene conto, si era tirato dietro Becky. Si fermarono al capezzale, afflitti. Becky volse lo sguardo a un Dean distrutto e il suo cuore si spezzò di nuovo. Dean non aveva preso bene la perdita. Quando lui lasciò la stanza, Becky provò paura per il luogo in cui il dolore lo avrebbe condotto questa volta. 

  
~~~Becam: At His Side~~~

  
Dean fissava pallido e devastato l’uomo che amava e ammirava. Inciampò indietro, quando i dottori e le infermiere corsero dentro la stanza. Li guardò tentare la rianimazione cardiopolmonare e dopo qualche istante stabilire l’ora del decesso. Dean non si mosse, non parlò. Rimase a guardare, a pezzi. Dopo un lungo momento, si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, dall’ospedale e scappò lontano dal dolore. Fuori, nell’aria della sera, infine il dolore era diventato troppo; Dean aveva pianto, pianto veramente, pochissime volte nella sua vita. Quando sua madre era morta, per Ellen e Jo, aveva pianto il giorno che aveva lasciato Lisa e Ben all’ospedale senza alcun ricordo di lui, ma all’infuori di tutti quei momenti che lo avevano fatto scoppiare in lacrime, ce n’erano pochi che lo avevano quasi ucciso. Uno tra questi era stato veder morire suo padre. Perdere Sam due volte era stato un altro. Il più recente era la scomparsa di Cass, quell’idiota del suo migliore amico. 

Questo fino ad ora, perché perdere Bobby batteva quel dolore a mani basse. Era troppo per una sola vita. Aveva perso tutto quello che aveva. Eccetto Sam. Aveva ancora Sam. Ma quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima di perderlo di nuovo? Quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che la bomba a tempo nella sua testa glielo avrebbe portato via per sempre? Forse avrebbe dovuto dire a Sam di andare via, di sistemarsi con Becky se lo voleva. Sarebbe stato al sicuro con lei. Be’, più al sicuro. Avrebbe avuto quella vita normale che aveva desiderato così disperatamente, prima che Dean lo avesse trascinato indietro in quell’esistenza d’inferno. Era il minimo che Dean potesse fare, giusto? Lasciare andare Sam. Lasciare che Sam avesse una vita. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto permettere a Sam di rimanere con Becky, l’altra volta. Sarebbe stato felice, allora. Certo, non era reale, ma cosa importava? Sarebbe stato vivo, al sicuro e felice. Perché non aveva lasciato andare Sam? Ormai era rimasta loro un’unica strada da percorrere. 

Dean si asciugò le lacrime, scacciò via il dolore e lo sostituì con gli unici sentimenti che lo avevano sempre guidato: rabbia, furia e il bisogno di vendetta. Scese le scale a passo di marcia e raggiunse il furgone sul quale erano arrivati. Dean avrebbe avuto il suo lieto fine solo dopo aver fatto una cosa: uccidere quel figlio di puttana di un Leviatano. 

  
~~~Becam: At His Side~~~

  
Sam fissava intontito la parete della stanza del motel. Becky sedeva al tavolo scrutando fuori dalla finestra, nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca. Avevano visto Dean allontanarsi più di quattro ore fa. Dopo aver trascorso un’ora all’ospedale, sommersi dalle scartoffie, Becky aveva portato Sam al motel. Erano rimasti in silenzio da allora.  
«Vuoi un po’ di caffè?», chiese Becky con un filo di voce. 

Sam scosse la testa, nuove lacrime sgorgavano dai suoi occhi. Becky si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso di lui. Gli si mise di fronte e fece scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli. Il capo di Sam cadde in avanti contro il ventre di Becky per riposare, mentre lei gli pettinava le lunghe ciocche castano chiaro. Le sue spalle tremavano, mentre piangeva. Becky strinse il suo capo più vicino a lei, sussurrandogli _sshhhh_ con dolcezza. Lentamente Sam fece scivolare le braccia intorno alla vita di Becky e vi si aggrappò come se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita. Era bello avere qualcuno con cui piangere, che lo abbracciava. Non aveva mai avuto una cosa del genere prima. Non aveva avuto nessuno da cui tornare dopo la morte di Jess e di suo padre. Aveva avuto Ruby dopo la scomparsa di Dean, ma la relazione con lei non aveva avuto niente a che fare col conforto, ma piuttosto con la rabbia, il sesso e la vendetta. Questo era quello che voleva. Quello che aveva pensato che avrebbe avuto prima della morte di Jess. Non stava dicendo che era innamorato di Becky, ne era sicuro. Ma forse Becky era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. C’era un proverbio che diceva “Se non puoi stare con colui che ami, ama colui con cui puoi stare”. 

Sam sollevò il capo e guardò verso Becky, fissandola in quei suoi occhi blu. Aveva avuto fretta di innamorarsi con Sarah, Madison e Ruby, e non aveva mai funzionato bene. Mosse le sue grandi mani e le poggiò sulle guance di Becky, ascoltando il suo respiro incespicante. Sfregò il pollice sulla sua pelle soffice. Forse era tempo di smettere di avere fretta. 

  
~~~~~

  
Il cuore di Becky stava facendo le capriole, mentre era in piedi tra le gambe di Sam, le sue mani sulle guance e una domanda negli occhi. Sapeva che non la amava, ma almeno questa volta era reale. Si trattava di conforto, lui aveva bisogno di sentirsi vivo. Lo aveva visto un centinaio di volte nei film. Quando qualcuno muore, le persone fanno sempre sesso. Era come un bisogno innato di prendere la morte a calci sui denti. Il suo unico problema era capire se poteva farlo. Non la parte del fare sesso - aveva socializzato quel minimo che bastava per scopare -, ma la parte del fare sesso con Sam Winchester, sapendo che non sarebbe stato altro che sesso, almeno per lui. 

Nel fissare i suoi occhi nocciola cerchiati di rosso, trovò la risposta. Poco dopo stava premendo le labbra contro quelle di Sam e permettendo a se stessa di annegare in quel bacio. 

  
~~~~~

  
Sam la strinse a sé con un gemito di piacere. Poteva essere una piccola pazzoide, ma accidenti se sapeva baciare! Le sue mani le afferrarono i fianchi, mentre le dita di lei si avvolgevano intorno ai suoi lunghi capelli. Sam approfondì il bacio, abbracciando l’ondata di desiderio che scorreva tra loro. In fine Sam la gettò sul letto, sorridendo per l’urletto di sorpresa e gioia di Becky, sfuggito alle loro labbra unite, e facendo scorrere le mani sulle curve della donna che solo un mese prima era stata sua moglie. 

  
~~~Becam: At His Side~~~

  
Dean era tornato al motel. Aveva guidato per ore senza meta. Aveva avuto bisogno di allontanarsi dall’ospedale. Aveva pensato di tornare indietro al magazzino, ma sarebbe stato inutile, Dick non sarebbe stato più lì. Così aveva soltanto guidato in tondo. In fine, a mezzanotte, aveva deciso di tornare al motel e di ubriacarsi fino a perdere i sensi, poi l’indomani avrebbe cominciato la sua caccia. Non si era aspettato, entrando nella stanza sua e di Sam, di trovare suo fratello a letto con l’ex-moglie. Quel pensiero non era mai stato nemmeno l’ombra di un pensiero. Ma era quello che era appena successo. 

Attraversata la porta, era rimasto pietrificato alla vista di suo fratello che si dava da fare con la piccola _Super Fan_. E non era stato sorprendere Sam che faceva sesso a scioccare Dean. Aveva scopato abbastanza da renderlo appena un fastidio. Era la persona con cui si accompagnava a lasciare Dean di stucco. 

La sua presenza venne notata velocemente. Sam si fermò a metà di una spinta, mentre Becky diventava di un rosso brillante, tirava il lenzuolo per coprire i loro corpi e nascondeva la sua faccia dietro la spalla di Sam, tutto nel giro di pochi secondi.  
«Dean!», urlò Sam. «Sparisci!».  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Il cacciatore girò sui tacchi, corse via dal motel e tirò dritto per il bar più vicino. 

  
~~~Becam: At His Side~~~

  
Il giorno successivo era nuvoloso, calmo e malinconico. Come se l’intero mondo sapesse che avevano perso un brav’uomo. Dean era accanto al furgone, stava caricando i loro bagagli sul retro, lanciando occhiate furtive verso il fratello e Becky, che si trovavano vicino all’auto di lei. Becky non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e francamente gliene era grato, dubitava di esserne in grado a sua volta. Sam le accarezzò i capelli, mentre le parlava. Becky sorrise dolcemente, quando Sam si sporse in avanti e la baciò. Dean doveva voltarsi prima che quello che lui aveva presupposto essere un veloce bacio di ringraziamento si trasformasse in una limonata in piena regola. Salì sul furgone e aspettò, rifiutandosi di guardare nello specchietto retrovisore. 

Saltò in aria, quando Sam aprì la porta e salì accanto a lui. Rimasero seduti in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che Dean sentisse il bisogno di parlare.  
«Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?».  
Sam usò la sua tipica espressione di disapprovazione su di lui. «Cosa?».  
«Sul serio? Eri davvero lì con la pazzoide?».  
Sam fulminò Dean con un’occhiataccia. «Facciamo un patto: io terrò la bocca chiusa sulle tue ragazze, se tu farai lo stesso con me».  
Dean sapeva che Sam stava parlando di Lisa e gli era grato per non averla menzionata. Con una scrollata di spalle mormorò un “bene” prima di avviare il motore. «Ma non ho cambiato idea, Sam, lei non caccerà con noi».  
Sam sentì le sue labbra tendersi in un sorriso triste. «Non ha intenzione di farlo».  
Dean sospirò.  
«Bene».

Il furgoncino si allontanò, superando Becky. Sam agitò la mano, lei agitò la mano e Dean roteò gli occhi.  
«Ha intenzione di rivederla?», chiese Dean con circospezione.  
«Nessun dubbio». Sam sorrise un po’, prima che il dolore per la perdita lo trafiggesse da parte a parte.  
Dean gemette e serrò le dita intorno al volante.  
«Quindi, che si fa adesso?», chiese Sam.  
«Troviamo quel bastardo di un Leviatano e lo uccidiamo», disse Dean con un ringhio duro e implacabile.  
Sam annuì pienamente d’accordo, i suoi lineamenti induriti al pensiero del mostro che aveva strappato Bobby via da loro. 

  
~~~Becam: At His Side~~~

  
_Tre mesi dopo_

  
_Waterview Motel._  
_Boston.  
_ _2AM_

 _Posta in arrivo: numero sconosciuto_  
_Di’ a Sam di alzare il culo dal letto, ho un indizio._  
_E no, tu non puoi venire._  
_Dean_

Becky ridacchiò e si sporse verso il basso per dare una gomitata al gigante al suo fianco.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Altre note della traduttrice:**  
>  *Con l’espressione _chick flick_ si intende, talvolta in senso dispregiativo, quel genere di film sentimentale rivolto espressamente a un pubblico femminile;  
>  **Nel fandom anglofono l’espressione di disapprovazione che Sam rivolge spesso a Dean viene chiamata _bitch face_ ;  
> *** _Three fries short_ o _a few fries short of a Happy Meal_ : vuol dire essere stupidi e/o pazzi;  
> **** _Short-stack_ : ragazza bassa con un seno prosperoso;


End file.
